Winter gets Cream for Weiss
by Sniphles2000
Summary: When Weiss needs emergency cream for her breakfast, who does she call? Big sister Winter of course! And she knows the best way to get the right cream.


" _Yawn…_ Mm… Good morning, everyone. Hm?"

 _Weiss Schnee, the elegant and distinguished heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, let out a loud yawn and sat up in her bed with her snow-white hair a tangled mess and her beautiful nightgown all squint and crumpled. Something was very wrong here. For one thing it was 11am and her teammates were nowhere to be seen in the dorm room, leaving Weiss the only one there. Even Zwei was gone!_

"Oh for goodness sake! They left me here all by myself? Didn't even try to wake me up. Hmph… Some teammates."

 _In reality all three of her teammates had tried numerous times to wake the sleeping Schnee, though unfortunately she slept heavier than a hibernating bear after a buffet clearout which meant there was little to no response. This didn't stop Weiss from being a salty cracker about the whole thing however as she shuffled over to the edge of her bed and popped her feet into her fluffy white slippers. There was one destination in mind for now; The Kitchen._

"Let's see… What to have?"

 _Weiss pondered while scanning over all of the cupboards with her squinted, tired eyes. If she was alone for the morning breakfast could be whatever she wanted. Or would it be lunch at this point? Who knows? Brunch? Yeah, brunch. For Weiss' brunch she decided she would treat herself with something sweet and tasty, maybe a little unhealthy. It's not like the others would know about it plus she could easily hide the evidence. A genius plot only a refined girl like herself could muster up._

"Mm. Pancakes it is. Wait, how do you make those again…? Ugh, they're never here when I need them. Store-bought it is."

 _Weiss rolled her eyes as she had to settle for pre-made pancakes this morning. Not the best but hey, pancakes are pancakes. She wasn't willing to burn down the kitchen for fresh ones either. Reaching up on her tiptoes, the Schnee girl opened the top cupboard and pulled out a stack of "homemade" pancakes, light brownish in colour and sealed tightly in clear plastic wrapping. Truly a meal fit for royalty. She picked out a small blue plate with it and placed them on the counter before quickly tearing open the pancake stack and dumping them all on to the plate, spreading them out slightly to make them more presentable._

 _Presentable for whom exactly? Why herself of course! If Weiss was going to eat this it was going to look nice, dammit!_

 _With the pancakes out Weiss sauntered over to the big white fridge near the side of the counter in search of her toppings. She opened it up and soon grabbed what she needed, a squeeze bottle of maple syrup and a can of spray cream. Perfection. Soon this breakfast would be ready to eat! The heiress quickly hopped back over to her meal and immediately got to work with squeezing the artificial syrup all over her crappy pancakes, practically drowning them in the sticky topping until they could barely be seen outside of this new thick layer._

"Perfect! Now just the cream left. Almost…"

 _Weiss hummed as she next picked up the cream canister and popped off the lid, ready to skoosh it out. She placed her finger on the button and aimed it over her pancakes. She was ready for some sweet cream. With a click of the button, she awaited it…_

 _And waited…_

 _...and waited some more…_

 _...click, click, click…_

"GUGH! RUBY!"

 _Weiss yelled out in frustration while angrily tossing the empty canister across the dorm room which hit the wall with a rather dull clunking sound. It was unfortunately rather empty, which meant no cream for Weiss' pancakes._

"I told her to get some more, it was _her_ turn for shopping! The one thing I ask and… Grr! I swear when she gets back… _Sigh_."

 _Weiss just let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head, her thumb and pointed finger pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew how she could get some cream but was rather peeved she had to stoop so low for it. Oh well… Can't have pancakes without cream. Standing up straight, Weiss took a deep breath in and out before letting out a loud call for assistance, knowing her aid would come straight to her._

"Wiiiiinteeeeeer!"

 _For a brief moment there was nothing until suddenly the large dorm room window was unlocked from the outside with a click before quickly swinging open. Who opened it? Why it was Winter Schnee of course, Weiss' older sister and a Special Operative of the Atlas Military. The older woman climbed inside the room and looked around casually, as if this were a regular Tuesday for her. She turned her head and made eye contact with her younger sister before flashing a rather genuine smile. It had been a while._

"Weiss. Good to see you."

 _Weiss on the other hand skipped the formalities and got straight to the point. She was shaking on the spot with her cheeks puffed out, looking very miffed indeed. She wanted cream!_

"Winter! We're out of cream for my pancakes! I need some more! Oh, please of course."

 _Winter stared at her sister as well as the abomination on a plate beside her. This place really had changed her. Nonetheless, she was always able to help out Weiss and rolled her eyes before moving closer while undoing the belt of her pants._

"Fine. Pass it over."

 _Weiss very quickly nodded and handed her plate of pancakes and syrup over to Winter, stepping back immediately and watching her get on with it. Winter was always so caring and thoughtful, even able to get her cream on command. She was the best sister ever!_

 _As soon as it was in her hands Winter placed the plate carefully on the ground in front of her and continued with what she was doing, which in this case was undoing her pants and pulling them down to her knees along with her white panties and the tops of her boots, leaving her thighs, rear end, white fluffy muff and vagina exposed. Time to get cream for her sister. With her mind focused, Winter stepped forward and squatted down on top of the pancake plate with her anus and vagina aimed right above it. She reached down and spread her lips and cheeks to each side so both holes were as wide as possible before the process began with a clech._

 _Winter's body shook slightly and very quickly Weiss could see it, the mushy trail of spray cream swirling it's way out of her sister's moist vagina. It was so thick and creamy… Oh she couldn't wait!_

 _More and more cream began to spray and swirl it's way from the Special Operative's pussy and soon began piling up on top of the pancakes. Winter did her best to move around slightly so the cream was spread out more on the plate. She made sure to squeeze as much as she could out of her system as she new her sister loved her cunt cream, especially with pancakes. It had been a while since she herself tried some… Perhaps later._

 _Eventually the cream had reached a high enough state and was covering the syrupy pancakes in a new layer, perfect for her sister. But there was once more thing needed… Clenching one last time Winter winced and soon enough, a red cherry with a long stem plopped out of her anus and landed on the cream pile with a splat, topping off the breakfast._

"Nng… There. Now eat up your… Whatever this meal is. Honestly I don't even think it's edible."

 _Winter cringed while she stood up and pulled up her lower clothing, fastening all her belts and taking a step back. Regardless of how she felt, she gave a nod to Weiss and gestured her to eat._

"Mm! Thank you so much, Winter!"

 _Weiss cheered in pure delight and she got onto her hands and knees to crawl towards to plate. As soon as she reached it the girl slammed her face into the mess of cream, syrup and pancakes, beginning to lick and chew at it like an animal on a farm. She ignored her nightgown riding up which exposed her rear and pussy to the room, instead practically orgasming from the taste as evidence by her moistening lower lips. It was the wonderful effects of her sister's cream at work._

 _Winter just watched down with a deeply concerned and disturbed expression on her face as she backed away slowly towards the window and began to climb out the way she came in._

"...you really amaze me sometimes, sister."

 _With the statement out there, the elder Schnee sibling created a glyph and bounced out into the open world to do whatever she was doing before coming here, leaving Weiss on her hands and knees, cumming while sloppily devouring her sweet breakfast._


End file.
